


Like It or Not

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [50]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @LaJelenBFan drawing of Bulma and Vegeta nude and outdoors
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 14





	Like It or Not

”Do you like it or not woman?”

She grinned, taking her time to look at the bare Saiyan before her. Then, adjusting her frame and spreading her legs wide, Bulma began playfully squeezing her incredibly sensitive breasts.   
  


The sides of her thumbs lightly scratched over her nipples, just enough to make them ache. 

A pair of black eyes before her narrowed, a red tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“Do you?” she teased with a breathy voice, a devious hand now ventured to the bud between her thighs. 

A growl was her answer as she moaned, openly watching him as her forefinger and middle finger began rubbing tight circles around her clit. 

She licked her lips, giggling to herself. “Are you gonna join me or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
